Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Tobaspino's Partner The 11th Kyoryuger
by SentaiFan77
Summary: Oliver is a student studying abroad in Japan, and befriends Amy Yuuzuki and the other Kyoryuger's when he finds who they are. What he does not know is that he will take on a legendary power which will change his life. Hear the Roar!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or any of its series up to now (the franchise has been going on since 1975) I wanted to wait until the series was over, but I had to write this down.

I'm not 100 percent accurate with Japanese customs and I do not speak Japanese, so they will all be speaking in English, sorry about that (I do respect Japan and its customs)  
I really do hope people enjoy this, it's my first attempt to write something in full and not leave it till the end. Here we go!

Chapter 1: The Foreigners Arrival

It was a beautiful autumn day in the city that day when he arrived at the college. He was attending his first day of school studying abroad in Japan for a while, and so far he liked it. His name is Oliver, and he was unlike any person around. He came from the U.S. in a small town outside of New York City. Most people thought he was a rude and spoiled person, because he came from a family who loved him and gave him a lot growing up, but you would be amazed when you got to know him. He was average height and was a not muscular, had brown hair that was a bit long and always wore jeans and shirt. He was a nerd, and he was proud to be one. He loved reading manga's, mostly Blue Exorcist, a gamer, and a fan of Doctor Who. When made fun of, he didn't care because he accepted his personality and what he loved, although he did have a bit of a short fuse and a temper. As he walked closer to the school he saw a mother walking by trying to handle a number of bags and manage her children who were crying. Oliver took out his pocket watch to check the time. He had ten minutes to get to class, and looked back at the mother. He chuckled to himself and said "Oh, I've got time." He walked over to the mother and offered to help her with her bags. He held the bags while walking with the mother to her car which was nearby. She thanked him very much and tried to pay him for his help, to which he declined and watched the car drive away waving goodbye. He checked the time to see he had five minutes to get to class "Well, here I go." He took out a Blow-Pop and began running towards the campus and then eventually to the building where his class was. He could have gotten to class sooner and not be in such a rush if he had not helped the mother with her kids, but that's what he felt was the right thing to do. Oliver was helpful when he felt he was needed. He was very much a person who had a sense of honor and did good deeds for the sake of others. Even on his way to class he held the door open for a group of young ladies. He was a gentleman towards women, and was like that because he chose to be, but unfortunately he had horrible luck with women. He didn't care about that and focused his time to becoming an author. For now he wanted to enjoy his time in Japan and his first class in Mythology. What Oliver didn't realize was this class would change him not just for who he was, but he would meet someone in his class who would introduce him to a new world. Her name would be Amy, or as her friends knew her as the horned heroine, Kyoryu Pink of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai, which is a part of Toei. Same info from Chapter 1

Now that Oliver has been introduced you can see the person he is. I apologize if the first chapter was too much detail about Oliver, but that's just how I write. Trust me things start to get more exciting starting now.

Chapter 2 Legends and Dino's

Oliver sat at his desk listening to the professor lecturing about Japanese myths and legends. He wasn't paying much attention to the lecture because he knew most the myths from playing _Okami_, and read so many books about other myths from different cultures. He read mostly about Greek myths thanks to _God of War._ He still listened to the lecture though; he hated not knowing what he had to do for class. He glanced around at the classroom and the clock to see how much longer class would be. He watched everybody paying close attention to the professor's words, apparently his professor was a woman you do not want to cross, and was very strict. Oliver kept looking around the room until his eyes caught one of the students rubbing her leg with her foot. It was not just the leg that was keeping his glance on her, but it was the yellow gun strapped to her thigh.

"Why would she carry a gun around like that?" he said to himself while he quickly looked up to see her face. She wasn't paying attention to the lecture either, she looked like she had something very important on her mind. She looked up at him and at that point Oliver didn't know what to do, so all he did was smile and gave a small wave hello. The girl must have thought it was funny because she giggled and waved back.

"Miss Yuuzuki! Since you feel the need to not pay attention in my class, perhaps you can answer this question. Name the great serpent of evil in Japanese mythology?" She stood up and was very nervous with the question. "It's the… thhee…" A hand rose up and Oliver got up from his seat

"Sensei, if I could answer the question for Miss Yuuzuki, it was my fault she got distracted. I was waving hello and she got a little distracted, I deeply apologize for my disrespectfulness and I will make sure it will not happen again. The answer was Yamato No Orochi, a demonic 8 headed dragon who was defeated by the hero Sussano. Some records of Orochi describe each head as a representation of the eight elements of legend, and also is an allusion to the Learnian Hydra of Ancient Greece ." He stood there waiting for the professor to give a response to his answer. "Even though you did cause a disruption in class, I will look the other way this time to the both of you, only because of your honesty and very detailed answer." Oliver took a sigh of relief and sat back down "Thank you Sensei." Everyone kept looking at him and whispered to themselves about his answer.

As soon as class finished, Oliver wanted to leave soon. Usually he went for walks around campus back home when he had nothing to do, this time he didn't know why he wanted to leave. After leaving the building, he heard someone calling something to him. It was a gentle but nerving voice he heard. "You, you." He turned to find the student from earlier behind him.

"I wanted to personally thank you for helping me out back in class. You saved the both of us from a very very long lecture on proper school etiquette, I get enough of that from my butler."

"You have a butler? Your parents must be loaded or something? It was no problem earlier in class. I know most of the stuff we are learning anyway. I actually got distracted by that yellow gun of yours."

She was confused at first by what he meant, then suddenly realized what he was talking about. "Oh this. It's nothing to be concerned about. To show my thanks for earlier, would you like to join my friends and I for lunch?"

Oliver thought about it. He had nothing else to do today, and walking around doing nothing would not get anything done today. And he was actually shocked that someone invited him out to eat. He hadn't made any friends in Japan yet, and this girl who he barely knew was inviting him. "I would like that very much. Thank you." "I'm Oliver by the way." He held out his hand to introduce himself to her she took his hand and shook it firmly "I'm Amy."

Just as they were about ready to leave, the two heard screaming from the people far away. Amy knew what was happening "Oliver, I just realized I need to do something very important right now. Let's make a rain check for lunch." She was running very quickly towards the chaos. "She must really be in a hurry?"

Amy saw a group of Zorima attacking the citizens and were led by generals of the Deboss Legion Raging Knight Dogold and following him was Funfilled Spy Luckyuro and Sorrowful Knight Aigaron. "Yes yes gather your sadness into me. I think I'm going to cry right now."

Dogold saw Amy looking at the chaos, "Kyoryu Pink?! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?! This makes me really angry right now, now I'm gonna get her!

Amy took out her Gaburivolver and her Dricera Zyudenchi "Brave In" "CHOMPCHOMP DRICERA!" "Kyoryu Change" Amy was transformed into the horned heroine Kyoryu Pink. She held off the Zorima by herself with no backup because the other Kyoryugers were stuck in another fight in a different part of the city. She kept getting beat by the knights, but stopped to protect a group of school kids who were in among those in the chaos. Dogold gave her one big slash with his sword, causing her to unchange. Amy was fighting with the little strength she had. Just as Dogold was about ready to deliver the final blow, an object came at him at jet speed sending him off his feet "Who did that to me?"

Amy and the knights looked to see the object fly back to a dark figure. It was a boomerang with bladed edges on the curve. The figure walked closer to them, dressed in a gray raincoat, a brown fedora to conceal his face, black sunglasses, and boots. "Who or what are you?" asked Luckyuro who was actually starting to get terrified of the figure. "I'm no one, you don't know me and I don't know you. But I will not let you endanger innocent children or a young woman as long as I am around." Dogold stood in front of him and stared into his glasses as more Zorima were arriving. "What are you going to do to stop us? We have an army and it's just you, a stupid weakling."

"Look out!" the figure said after he threw his boomerang at the footmen. The weapon ricocheted off a bunch of them, while the figure punched and fought the rest. He retrieved the weapon and split it in two, creating duel bladed boomerangs. They knocked down more Zorima after the figure pulled out a telescopic metal rod which he used to fight Aigaron in his berserk mode. The boomerangs came as one again and joined with the rod to resemble a scythe. He fought blow for blow against Dogold, slashing the scythe like a Reaper. Finally, he managed to disarm Dogold and knocked him down.

"I'd retreat if I were you? Before I have to slice you up into bits." The knights quickly retreated back to their home. The figure closed the rod and folded the boomerang into his coat. He went over to Amy to see if she was ok. She had a few bruises and a bad gash in her arm. When she tried to move, it was painful.

"Don't touch it or move your arm. It will get worse and infected. Here you go", he had some sort of medical liquid or peroxide and put it on her arm while ripping part of his coat to act as a bandage. "You should be better in a day or two. Make sure these kids get to safety." Amy nodded and kept staring at the figure as he walked away, disappearing into the buildings. The other Kyoryugers soon came to find Amy and asked if she was alright.

"I'm ok. I was almost done for by Dogold if it hadn't been for this figure that saved me." "Do you know what he looked like?" asked Kyoryu Blue "No, I didn't. He had a hat and glasses on, so his face was covered."

The group brought the kids all back to their school and headed back to the Spirit Base to relax. But Amy couldn't keep her mind off the figure that saved her from Dogold. Who or what was the figure? How was it able to fight with such grace and power? But more importantly, was it an ally who could be trusted or not?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or any of its series, which are all owned by Toei since 1975.

So we finally see Oliver meeting Amy for the first time, and signs of the Kyoryugers. A few of you may have made assumptions about the figure, and some have already made assumptions. I have a surprise written in store on the subject. I've been busy lately with getting ready to go back to school unfortunately, and other things. And another note, the chapters might be boring at times, but that only to build more around the characters and the events, so it won't feel monotonous or dragging on in the end, and yes I know I forgot to write Fire during the Kyoryu Change. I'll remember it next time. Keep reviewing too, it helps the stories come faster.

Chapter 3:

The day started coming to a close after the whole attack on the city earlier in the day. Oliver woke up in his apartment groggy and dizzy. He was honestly upset about the day ending; it felt as though the day went by in a flash. He always liked certain days and sometimes never wanted them to end. Like birthdays, last day of school, and other events that make people feel happy.

He went over to the kitchen area to check the fridge for something to eat. He didn't quite know what he wanted because he was still getting used to eating a new diet then from back home. He finally decided on noodles. While waiting for his meal, he looked around the apartment to see what needed to be done while he was here. It was not a big apartment, only one room with a kitchen with all the appliances and a small bathroom with a shower. The bed was up in the corner of the room near the door, and window view of the marketplace. He had a T.V., a couch with a small chair, and an eating table. It was inexpensive, small and close to the school. Most would not like it, but for a college student it would do and he didn't mind it at all.

Oliver looked out the window from his table at all the shoppers and market place stands. All the people were doing their own things like shopping, looking around and sitting around to talk or eat. He kept thinking about the day, and how it felt strange it went by so fast. All he did was go to class and talk to Amy. After that it was just a blur. He may have taken a walk and then headed home, but the last thing he did was wake up from the nap.

The news was playing about the attack earlier on, and showed images of a figure fighting off the monsters.

"Holy crap, what a fighter, how can one person do all that so fast?" Oliver said while watching the clips. He never was much of a fighter, he almost got into fights but he stopped before it escalated. He never wanted to get into trouble or hurt anyone. He wanted to learn for most of his life; however he never really put the most effort into it. He didn't do much with his life until high school when he started doing theatre, and he found something he really enjoyed.

After a few hours, he decided to call it a night. As he went to bed, he started to think about Amy for some reason. Not romantically, just thinking about how she had invited him today. She could possibly be a good friend to have around. He had friends back home, and missed not being with them for the time. But he would have great stories to tell and possibly more friends in his life when he went home.

At the same time, Amy was at the Spirit Base reading her manga's when she should have been working on schoolwork. Amy was still thinking back to her meeting with Oliver earlier. She felt bad running out on him the way she did and sort of hoped he could understand why, and was hoping she could see him again soon.

"Well excellent job today everyone. Another attack by the Deboss stopped" said Torin who had entered the room where the others were sitting.

"Let's just hope they don't attack again soon. Amy, how are you feeling since earlier?" asked Daigo who looked over at her staring into space.

"What? Oh much better from earlier. I would have been gone if it hadn't been for that mysterious fighter."

"Must have been pretty good if they were able to take on Dogold alone and a whole group of Zorima? Really impressive with the scythe." Ian remarked.

"Yeah, Dogold must have "syed" before he could "cythe" what came to him!" joked Nobuharu cracking one of his old man jokes.

Souji was not as impressed "He was good, but it was not done with the grace and power of the weapon."

"Still, he was good. Although being around him felt somewhat familiar. Weird though. I hope Oliver was ok when I left?"

"OLIVER?!" everyone said looking surprised. "Who's Oliver?" said Ian.

"He's a new student at school. He's in one of my classes and helped me out today when I was asked a question I was unprepared for. I tried inviting him for lunch but then Deboss attacked so I had to cancel. He seems kind and I thought it would nice to know him better, maybe you guys will meet him soon?"

They all seemed to like the idea and agreed upon it. Torin however was thinking very hard about this, and tried to form an answer to all that had happened.

A few hours later, Oliver was tossing and turning in his bed, like he was having a bad dream. He was murmuring random words in his sleep.

"AH AH AH! NO!" he screamed as he woke up. He got up and ran his fingers through his hair and walked to the mirror in the bathroom. He was not well. His eyes were red and watery, and he was shivering while covered in sweat.

"Dammit, I had that dream again. Why? Why now of all times did it have to come back?" he said to himself as he got in the shower to rinse off. This dream of his may be sudden, but it was something he never liked to talk about. He used to have bad dreams as a child, and in particular it was that dream. As he got older the dream went away, but it started to come back in small doses recently. This was the first full force he had, and he hoped it would just go away soon?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or its series which are all owned by Toei since 1975.

I hope people enjoyed the last chapter. It took me a while to put it together. The dream may have come up so suddenly, but wait until later, and you will see what happens. I realized that I forgot to title chapter 3. I saved the story before I realized I forgot it. The title was supposed to be "Making a New Friend" I know I said things would get better earlier, and now I promise you, it starts now.

Chapter 4: The Meeting

It had been two days since Oliver had the dream. He went on like it was nothing and continued with school. However he started feeling different than usual, it was as though he was more tired than usual, and a little more laid back. It was probably because of the rain outside. He decided to go outside and try to do something to pass the time. However he did not expect the rain to be coming down so hard. He was getting soaked while running through the rain while listening to his iPod.

"I really have to find something to keep me dry or I'm probably going to be missing class for a few days" he thought to himself, and as luck would have it, he found someone selling umbrella's at a cart. "Now this is what I call an umbrella".

"Oliver?" a voice calling his name from behind. It was Amy standing behind him with a couple of shopping bags with her.

"Amy? What are you doing out here in the rain?"

"Well I had nothing to do today, so I decided to go shopping for a few things. What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I don't know. I went out for a walk and I tried to find something to do? Would you like to join me for a walk? It would be nice to talk to someone right now."

"I guess so. Hey, I'm actually going to meet up with my friends for lunch. Why not join us? To make up for the other day."

Oliver completely forgot she had run off the other day. "Sure, that would actually be really nice." The two walked through the rain talking about random things on the way to lunch. It took a while to get to the place, but they managed to get there.

Once there, Oliver was able to meet Amy's friends for the first time. They all enjoyed their lunch and Oliver actually thought they were very nice. He felt comfortable talking to them and felt like he was actually a part of the group.

Half way through the meal, Oliver began to notice something very familiar about them. "They all have the same looking gun as Amy, and her friend Utchy's wrist device looks similar to the guns. What are they meant to do?"

Suddenly, Oliver's head began to hurt. The room started to change color and he felt dizzy. He then saw flashes from his dream. The flashes were getting much more intense and now he was hearing voices. "Time, Time, The time is almost nigh." It wasn't long for the others to notice Oliver in pain.

Ian went over to try and calm Oliver down while Nossan tried to get a doctor.

"Oliver? Oliver, what's happening? What's happening to cause the pain?"

After a few minutes, he calmed down and the pain settled down. "I have no idea? One minute I was fine, the next my head started to hurt in great pain. Then it just went away."

After that was taken care of and everyone finished up, Amy decided to bring Oliver back home. Oliver told her he'd be fine, but she insisted on bringing him home anyway. He honestly had no idea why she wanted to bring him back? He said he could do it, but maybe she was doing it to be nice? Soon the two were back at his apartment; Oliver asked if Amy wanted to come in for a bit to dry off from the rain. She accepted and came in.

"Well, here's my place. It might be small, but I like it." Oliver said while he took off his coat to hang it up. "Would you like something to drink? Water, soda?"

She asked for a glass of water, and looked around his apartment while Oliver changed in the other room. "Wow, your apartment has all this cool stuff." She looked on the shelves to find a whole bunch of books, school books and books of art. A sonic screwdriver was on the table and manuscript for a book. She walked around some more and found a photo album filled with pictures. They of were Oliver, and a whole group of people with him. They were all dressed in costumes and at restaurants looking happy.

Oliver came into the room and saw Amy looking at the photo album. "I see you found my photo album?"

"Who are all these people with you? You all look really happy." Amy asked as she sat in the chair next to the sofa.

"Those are some of my friends from college. We did theatre together, always having fun and doing shows. They're really special to me."

"Why were they so special to you?"

"Because they liked me for whom I was. They made me feel like I had a purpose in life. I never really had a lot of friends growing up. I had some, but I didn't see them a lot. People bullied in school, and it even got to the point where I lost all hope. Then when I got to college, I meet the theatre kids and they took me in."

Amy looked at Oliver as though she had known him for life. She could tell he was hiding something inside and he didn't want to let whatever it was out. "If they were important, why did you come to Japan?"

"I came out here to get away for a while. I wanted to see the world, experience new things in life. Meet new people."

The two talked for an hour and were having a lot of fun. Oliver felt like he found a friend in Amy. Just as she was ready to go, she stopped and told Oliver "You are a great person. You always fight for what you believe in, even your friends, and I think you have found a friend in my friends and me." She left and Oliver sat on the couch sitting thinking about what Amy told him. He had actually made a friend.

A few minutes later, he heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Amy. Before he could ask her anything, she kissed him on the lips. It was at that moment when he realized what was happening, and it was a dream. He had fallen asleep on the couch for 30 minutes.

"What was with that dream? Why was Amy kissing me, and when did I fall asleep."

Oliver suddenly felt his head beginning to hurt again. "NO! NOT AGAIN! STOP!"

Images were flashing intensely through his mind, he was shaking profusely, and his body began to hurt as much as his head. It wouldn't stop until he finally passed out on the bed. A mysterious voice said "Its time."

At the Frozen Palace of the Deboss Legion, Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos paced around the main room, as though he was waiting for something. Something important to happen at that moment.

"Boss, why are you just pacing around like that? Why not make a monster to bring happy faces?" asked Joyful Knight Candelilla who was waiting with the other generals.

"Candelilla, do not rush my thoughts. Something very grand is about to occur soon" said Chaos.

"I want to go and fight that mysterious figure that stopped our attack on Kyoryu Pink! He makes me so angry!" called an angry Dogold who was fuming.

"Patience Dogold. Your time will come. Our next plan will finally put an end to the Kyoryugers, and even the figure, and I know exactly how to lure them out."

At the Spirit Base, Torin felt something come through the base. It was an unfamiliar feeling that was dangerously in tune with the base.

"Torin, look at that!" cried Utchy looking over at the Battery Recharge Station.

"What's happening?" asked Souji, who had his sword ready.

"It looks like the Station is acting up?" Ian suggested while looking at the Station was shaking when a crack opened followed by a flash.

"GET DOWN EVERYONE!" cried Torin who stood to in front to protect everyone.

When the flash ended, everyone looked to see a new Recharge Slot in the station. It was a slot for Zyudenchi #00.

"It's a slot to recharge Tobaspino's Zyudenchi. But what could have caused this to occur Torin?" Diago asked in both amazement and shock.

"I'm not sure Diago. But something is coming, and I have a feeling it has something to do with Tobaspino?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or any of its series. All are owned by Toei since 1975.

I hope your all ready for a new chapter. I didn't update yesterday only because I couldn't really think right yesterday, and I needed a day to relax. I've been watching another Sentai next to Kyoryuger, and it's Shinkenger. I'm going to start a Shinkenger fanfic as well, and have two stories at the same time. One note is that I never use muscular jocks in my stories because it's been used to death. I wanted to do something different for a change, and if it seems similar in my Shinkenger story, then it's because that's what I am used to writing. Also I'd like to thank storysmith112358 for bringing this fact up, but I forgot to mention when this story takes place. It's after Torin becomes Kyoryu Silver and Daigo had been given Tobaspino's Battery by Mikoto which means we get to see a familiar force come about.

Chapter 5: Secrets

It had been a week and half since Amy had seen or spoken to Oliver. He had not shown up for class, and when she tried to check on him at the apartment, there was no answer. She actually really started to worry about him. With him missing, the figure that saved her from before kept appearing around the city doing various tasks to help everyone.

"I hope Oliver is ok? I haven't seen him at all since I walked him home. I'm starting to get worried about him" said Amy who was sitting at the table with a glass of water and her mythology text book which made her think about Oliver more and more, and it made her a bit upset not seeing him.

"Don't worry Amy; I'm sure he is ok. He is probably busy and hasn't had time to call yet?" suggested Nossan who, like King and everybody else did not like seeing Amy depressed.

"But I would have seen him in class. It's not like he just got up and headed back to America? I really wish he was here."

"Amy, it's only been a week. I'm sure he is fine. Anyway, what are we going to do now since that mysterious person returned?" Ian said trying to cheer Amy up.

"Yes, indeed. This person you speak of has made a name for himself as a vigilance of the people. He is stopping the Deboss before you guys arrive. We need to find out who he is?" remarked a very stern Torin who was contemplating the events of the week.

"Yeah, that person would make a great Kyoryuger" said Utchy.

Suddenly, Torin sensed the presence of the Deboss "Everyone, Deboss is attacking the shopping district. Hurry and stop them." They all got up and headed to the district, with Torin stopping Amy before they left.

"Amy, don't worry about your friend right now. Right now, worry about the Deboss. If that person comes to the fight, try to find out who he is?" Amy nodded her head and the two warped to the shopping district. There they found the generals and a group of Zorima causing destruction. Strangely there had been no new monsters created by the Deboss in a while.

"Brave In! CHOMPCHOMP GABUTYRA, PARASAGUN, STEGOCHI, ZAKUTOR, DRICERA, PTREAGORDON, BRAGIGAS! Kyoryu Change, Fire!" They all changed into their colors and set off to fight the Deboss. Every member was fighting hard to make sure the Deboss was defeated. But the more they knocked down, the more they had to fight, and it started to take its toll on all of them.

Suddenly, when it looked like it was almost the end of them all; a large powerful slash wiped a large wave of the Zorima, causing them to explode. The Kyoryugers looked through the smoke to see the figure standing there, ready for battle. They were all surprised to see him here, and Amy was even in more shock. The figure stood next to the group as if he was ready to join them.

"Ah, if it isn't the figure from last time. I've got a bone to pick with you" said Dogold who had to be restrained, almost forgetting something very important.

The figure stood there, looking at the commanders, trying to figure out what their plan exactly was, when the ground began to shake. The building behind them was being attacked by an unknown force. One of the broken windows revealed a group of scared people, one of whom was a little girl and her father. The figure dashed to the building, running around falling debris and fires to get up to the second level. There, he saw the people and ran towards them, fighting his way through more debris and fire.

"Everyone, get out of here! Go now!" Everyone started running for the door, when the figure realized the father forgot his daughter. He ran back to her and picked her up

"I'm going to get you to safety" just as they headed towards the door, the exit became blocked off by debris. The only choice was to run and jump out the window. He landed safely on the ground with the girl close to him, shielding her from the exploding debris. He let her go and she ran off to what he could assume was her mother. That made him question where her father had gone.

Suddenly, he felt a jolting surge of pain hit his body. It was if he was shot with bolts of powerful electricity. He turned to see the girl's father standing there, holding a gun in the shape of a burning candle. The man began to laugh as he transformed into Resentment Knight Endolf, walking towards him.

"Ah that was too easy to pull off. You really are easy to lure out." said Luckyuro, who was still behind Candelilla afraid the figure was playing a trick on them.

"Yes, all we needed to do was cause a little chaos, kidnap any little girl, and wait for you to come. It was genius" said Aigaron who watched as Endolf began striking the figure with his fists. The pain in the figure was unbelievable, and noticed blood dripping from his mouth. He tried to fight back, but he couldn't fight them off. The blows were really messing him up. They managed to knock him down and Endolf had his sword drawn and at the figures neck. The person, suspecting he might die here accepted his fate.

Just then, a light blue blade crossed Endolfs, it was Torin, defending the person and was followed by the Kyoryugers with their revolvers ready to fire on the generals, "VAMOLA!" Once they heard that word, they knew they had to get out of there. Once they did, the Kyoryugers powered the guns down, and Amy for some reason knelt down, and held the figure, who had been knocked out.

"What should we do?" Souji asked looking at a very concerned Amy.

"Let's take him back to the Spirit Base and heal him" suggested Nossan.

They all looked at Torin, who nodded his head in agreement and they headed back. They contacted Yayoi back at the Plezuon Aqua Base to help them. When she arrived, the figure still lay there on one of the lounge chairs.

"Why were the Deboss after this person?" asked Yayoi, who was surprised to see Amy so concerned about a person she doesn't even know.

Torin suggested they first find out who this person is. Amy was the one who removed his hat, and then slowly removed his glasses. Everyone gasped when they saw who the mysterious person was.

"It's Oliver" said Amy, who was very shocked by the turn of events. The fact that Oliver was the mysterious person was a shock to everyone. They explained to Yayoi who exactly Oliver was and how they knew him.

Amy said "I don't understand why the Deboss would be after Oliver?"

"I think we can explain that" a voice said from behind. They turned to see Ramirez and Tessai, both Kyoryu Cyan and Kyoryu Grey.

Daigo asked what they knew, and Torin stood next to them

"It's just as I had expected. I had assumed nothing until I saw for myself. This boy Oliver is the partner of Tobaspino, the 11th Kyoryuger."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or any of its franchises. They are owned by Toei since 1975.

What a revelation! Oliver is not only the mysterious figure, but is also the 11th Kyoryuger! Why?! What!? How?! All I can say is AWESOME. A proper partner for Tobaspino (who happens to be my favorite Voltsaur). So here we go with the next chapter.

Chapter 6: Revelations

"WHA- WHA- WHAT! There is another Kyoryuger!" shouted Lukuyero who was clearly shocked to find out the news.

"Yes, and he is said to be the second most powerful Kyoryuger, in between Red and Silver. He is not to be messed with" said Chaos, who was sill pacing in thought.

"Why didn't you let me destroy him?" cried Dogold who was infuriated at the fact the enemies could gain another ally.

"Because it wouldn't be as fun to destroy him later armor. Oh my head hurts" said Endolf, thinking of ways to hurt this new Kyoryuger.

"Even so, the persons face and eyes were covered. How can we be sure it is him?" said Candelilla, who had Nossan on her mind instead of her mission. "He could just be some random human with some very impressive fighting skill?"

"Only the Kyoryuger himself will reveal who they are in due time" said Chaos, ready for the next advancement.

"So, Oliver is the 11th Kyoryuger? Aren't there supposed to be 10?" said Ian, sitting in a chair with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"And wasn't there the Deathryuger when Ferocious Knight D was around? Back when Tobaspino was evil?" asked Daigo, who watched Amy intently looking at Oliver while he slept in the chair. They had been trying to wake him up but to no avail. He just laid there, quietly. Amy must have found him fascinating.

"Indeed there are 10 Kyoryugers, but there were supposed to be 11" said Torin, who was shocked at the news of Oliver and the secret which he need to reveal to them. "The Deathryuger was never based on real powers. They were an illusion created by Chaos. The 11th Kyoryuger is similar to the Deathryuger appearance wise, but his weapon is different from the Flute Blaster."

"But why Oliver? Why now and where have these powers been before" asked Yayoi, looking at her laptop monitoring Oliver's brain waves to find anything that could wake him up.

"Oliver must be a descendent of Tobaspino's tribe. The same one Mikoto's ancestors came from. During the original conflict with D, Mikoto's ancestor the priestess was the only one who could calm Tobaspino. Before D could stop her from calming him down, a young warrior defended the priestess from D with the power of Tobaspino. He had admired the priestess growing up, being her closest friend growing up and would do anything to protect her. With the power of the Tobaspino, D was gone. Mikoto's ancestor and the warrior soon fell in love, married and had a child. Years later, when the Deboss attacked again, the warrior fell in battle and the power of Tobaspino was lost forever. The priestess and the child were hidden away from the Deboss, and lived a simple life. The Deathryuger was a mere copy of the power of the Navy Kyoryuger, and a bad copy at best."

"Are you sure he is really is the next Kyoryuger?" asked Daigo.

"He is" Tessai said. "We have been watching him and his ancestors for centuries. He has been the only one who has the potential to hold this power."

"Every ancestor he has had could have been the one." said Ramierz. If they had been, Tobaspino would have chosen them. But he has chosen him instead."

Everyone stood in shock at the news. Realizing a fact which they were not told about, and would be a bold step for the team. Torin came over with an old book in hand.

"According to the timeline, Oliver must be the descendant of the warrior's bloodline. That would explain why he appeared different from everyone else. Once Oliver wakes up, we will ask him to join us and any other questions you may have for him" said Torin, who knew that question was for Amy and looked over at her, now sitting next to Oliver and holding his hand.

"I wish he could just wake up" said Amy who realized something was happening to her. She barely knew Oliver, yet she worried about him like she had known him for years. She had no romantic feelings for him, but it felt just like her feelings for Daigo when they all first met Yayoi, the feeling that she felt something more for Oliver than before.

Yayoi sat at her laptop; her glasses were off now, trying to do everything to wake up their friend. When suddenly, an image flashed on the screen.

"Hey, I've got something. I think I've locked on to the memory cortex in Oliver's brain. We can see into his dreams" cried Yayoi, while everyone ran over the laptop to see this, Amy staying with him. They now had a chance to wake up Oliver.

Inside Oliver's dream, he was in a dark room, lit by a ring of candles. In that ring were two figures. They were the cloaked figure, and a figure whom had never met.

On the outside, they all knew who the other figure was. It was Deathryuger, who was carrying the Flute Blaster in hand. They had to wake him up, and before they could, the picture went blank.

Amy cried out Oliver's name when the others told her what had happened, "Oliver, OLIVER!"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or any of its franchises. They are owned by Toei since 1975.

I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Please do keep up the reviews; they really help improve the writing. Note, Oliver's ancestry is based on the child's bloodline, not the direct warrior although the child's father is a part of his direct line as well. I'll make note of it in this or the upcoming chapter

Chapter 6: The Choice of Revelation

"Oliver! Oliver wake up! WAKE UP!" cried Amy, who was shaking Oliver's body with all she could to try and wake him up. Nossan and Ian had to restrain her from shaking Oliver anymore

"Amy, I think you need to explain why you are acting like this" asked Nossan.

"What do you mean by that? I just want Oliver to wake up that's all" said Amy.

"No, you've been acting like this ever since you first introduced him to us. You only knew him for a little while and now you're acting as if you're in love with him!" said Ian, who knew the signs of a woman in love.

"It's not that at all! I'm not in love with Oliver, it's just" Amy said, who looked like she was about ready to cry. Her friends had never targeted her like this before, and she felt overwhelmed with everything that was happening over the last couple of hours.

"When I brought him home last week, I went into his apartment. I looked at an album with pictures of him and his friends from back home in there. We talked for a while about some of our favorite things. He was so sweet and kind, I just wanted to make him feel like he belonged somewhere. Make him feel like he had friends here." Amy said all this, and then began to start crying into tears. Everyone felt bad for this, they never meant to make Amy cry.

"Amy don't cry. It's going to be alright. We will find a way to make him wake up" Daigo said, giving Amy a hug to reassure her that everything will be ok.

Just then, they heard a melody. A melody that was all too familiar to them.

"It's Mikoto's song, the Dino Prayer!" Souji said, while looking around the room to find where the melody was coming from.

They all looked and saw where it was coming from. It was coming from Oliver, who was humming the melody while he was asleep. Yayoi had gotten up from her seat at her computer to take a look at him to see what was causing him to sing the melody, even to the point of taking off her glasses. Oliver then began to wake up, and for some reason, he kissed Yayoi on the lips.

"Amy?" Oliver asked, his vision starting to clear out from the blurriness. When he finally saw it was not Amy, both he and Yayoi screamed "AAAAAHHHHH!" then they looked back at each other and then screamed again.

Oliver was in shock when he saw he was not in his apartment. He got even more out of control when he saw Torin. It's not every day you see a giant bird talking to you normally. Oliver began running around the table, scared that Torin was going to do something to him, and Torin followed him, before Oliver finally caught sight of Amy after running around the table a few times

"Amy, Amy! Please make the bird stop!" cried Oliver who finally got a swift trip into his seat by Utchy.

"Where in hell's name am I Amy? Last I checked, my apartment didn't look like this?!" Oliver said to Amy while he finally started to calm down a bit.

"You're at the Spirit Base. Home of the Kyoryugers. We brought you here after your fight with Dogold and getting knocked unconscious." Amy said.

"Dogold? Knocked out? I don't know any of this? I've only been asleep for a few hours right?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Souji, who like everyone else was surprised that Oliver did not know what they were talking about. "You're the mysterious who has been helping us the last few days. Amy has not heard from you in a about a week and a half."

Oliver finally came to it that he had not been awake for a long time. He sat up to realize his hat and jacket he was wearing. "I was wearing these on my trip to London and Paris. I packed them for the trip, and when I couldn't find them, I thought someone stole them?"

Oliver knew that something was going on, and it had to do with his dreams. After Amy and the others explained to him about whom they were as the Kyoryugers, their mission, and Oliver's ancestry, everything started to get clearer. But before he did anything else, he apologized to both Yayoi and Torin for his behavior. Torin accepted his apology, even though Oliver knew that he would have to make it up to Torin later on, however Yayoi didn't say anything to him. Mending things with her would take some time.

"Ok, so basically you guys are the equivalent to a team of heroes who fight against the forces of evil with giant robot dinosaurs?" asked Oliver who was still in a bit of shock after learning the news. Amy nodded her head to give the answer yes.

"And that I am from the bloodline of a warrior who's powers came from a legendary beast who came before your dinosaurs, and has been controlled by the evil you call Deboss in the past?" Everyone nodded their heads yes.

"I can believe that in due time, but that does not explain me being this mysterious figure? I know nothing about fighting, nor do I know how to fight with a weapon like that."

They all could tell he was telling the truth, but then they realized they still had not asked him about his dream.

"Sir Oliver, could you tell us more about your dream? The one you had before we woke you up." Utchy asked. "We were monitoring it before we lost visual of the Deathryuger."

"That dream? Well, I was standing in the room, and there were these two figures standing in front on me. Out of nowhere, they begin attacking me with their weapons. I kept dodging their attacks by using some old dance steps I learned from the first show I was in."

"Eh?" they all said when they heard him mention dance and show.

"What? It was all I could think of at that point! Anyway, I was dodging their attacks, and when I tried to deflect one of their attacks, my hands began to glow. Next thing I know, I am holding a large boomerang like sword and a hatchet. I hit the cloaked figure with the hatchet, which created an energy wave like a blaster. I then threw the sword at the Deathryuger, as you call him, and it flew from my hands and was beating him like a piñata. It came back to me, and when they did, Deathryuger was coming right at me. Suddenly, the cloaked figure placed his scythe in between us, signaling the fight was over. He disappeared, and the figure held out his hand, which I shook. He disappeared into the shadows when I then saw a light speaking to me.

"You have done well. You are the one who we have been waiting for."

"Waiting for me? I think you made a mistake? I'm just a student!"

The voice said "The test we placed you in proved to us you had the potential to take on this responsibility. We saw it and know it to be true!"

"Test? TEST! I almost got killed because of your test! What is this responsibility you want from me?"

"You are the next Kyoryuger. The one who can control the oldest one ever to be created. In the past he has been forced to do evil, and now as he slumbers, he calls from the dreams to find someone worthy to take on his powers. For that matter, he has chosen you."

"What do you mean? How can you be sure it's me?"

"The time is running short. Your friends will explain everything to you soon. But for now, remember to use your power for good and never harm the innocent."

"The voice was gone, and before I woke up, I saw dark dinosaur walk towards me. It roared and then I woke up. So I guess the voice was right when he said my friends will explain everything to me." Oliver said smiling for the first time in a while.

"So Oliver, will you help our team fight the Deboss? We can train you to become a great warrior." Amy asked, hoping he would say yes.

Oliver looked around at his friends and thought about it for a moment. He had imagined being a hero as a kid, but he got older and gave up on this dream. Now he had a chance to do it again, and this time for real.

"Ok, I'm in!" Oliver shouted in joy as Amy and Daigo hugged him in joy. Everyone was cheering, Torin was chuckling and even Yayoi managed to smile a bit.

But Oliver knew he had not told them the whole truth. This dream he told them about was not the one he had over the years, he had not told them about "that" dream. He feared to tell them about it, if he did, it could shatter everything. That was something he did not want happening right now, but he knew that someday soon, he would have to tell them the truth about his dreams, he just didn't know how to tell them the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or any of its franchises. They are owned by Toei since 1975.

Oliver has taken on the responsibility of the Kyoryuger, and his new friends have offered to train him before he is ready to fight. But will he tell the others about the dream he has not told them about?

Note: Unfortunately, life for me is gearing back up again, and it's going to be a lot harder to update. But because I enjoy seeing people reading and having fun with my story, I'm going to try my best and update as best as I can.

Chapter 8: Training

Oliver woke up the next morning ready to begin his training. He spent the previous night getting prepped and ready for the next morning. He knew this would be something he could not turn his back on. He had already accepted taking on this duty, but it would not come easy. Not only was there training, but he also had to focus on school. But there was more on his mind than just his upcoming training and school, but it was his dream. He knew that someday he would have to tell them, yet he did not know how they would react.

An hour later, Oliver had run to a field outside of town, and met up with the others to begin.

"Why did we have to come all the way out here?" Oliver asked, catching his breath. He had not run such a long distance in quite a while.

"We are out here because we cannot expose our identities out in public. Only a few know we are Kyoryugers" said Ian. "The only other people who know our identities are the Deboss."

"Isn't that a larger risk if the enemy knew who we were?" asked Oliver.

Everyone stopped and looked at each other with concern. Oliver knew he must have crossed into a territory he was not supposed to cross. Their friends and loved ones were some of the most important people they swore to protect, even to the point where they wouldn't know what to do if they lost a loved one.

"I'm sorry. I just thought it was a risk. I know now that those we love and innocent people are the ones who we fight for" said Oliver, who right now was feeling a little mad at what he had said.

"Alright, let's begin!" shouted Daigo.

It was not long before everyone was helping Oliver. Torin informed Oliver that his weapon as a Kyoryuger would be based on the two weapons he had would be a sword similar to the Deathryuger's Flute Blaster and a large hatchet which could combine into one weapon. The odd design was based on the boomerang on Tobaspino's back, and the hatchet was on the spine sail as well. They also asked Yayoi if she and her grandfather could design a special Gaburevolver for Oliver to use.

Ian helped train Oliver in marksmanship with the revolver. Oliver was not much of a shot when it came to aiming the gun. Most of the time he missed his target. Souji, Utchy and Torin helped him train in with swords, and to help him get adjusted to his own weapon when the time would come to Amor Up. He was a lot better with the swords and his weapon than compared to the gun. Nossan put him through a rigorous training to help Oliver build up his strength and endurance to keep up in battle and not tire out. Amy trained him in close combat, and along with Ian, in the functions of the Zyudenchi. Daigo was the one who trained Oliver about the Carnival, and how to use his own form of dancing and energy to bring him to his full potential.

The training was rough, to the point where Oliver didn't want to move at some points. He would have just given up then and there, but he couldn't give up now. He had to do this, for the world and the innocent. The training continued for weeks. When Oliver got out of classes for the day, he was training with the others, and managing to get his homework done at the same time. At first the training was hard, but it started to get easier as time went on, and he started improving more and more. He was hitting targets perfectly, he was almost impossible to stop with the weapons, he knew each Zyudenchi off the top of his head, and was even able to incorporate his own form of "Carnival" which he called the "Viennese Ball" which was based on the waltz and other styles of dance from when he was in theatre. He felt a little awkward doing it, but Daigo was impressed with what Oliver could do.

He even enjoyed his training at times. He was spending time with his new friends, improving himself, and even pushing himself to the limits he never thought he could reach.

However, he started to notice Amy a lot more often than he had. At first he told himself to not get involved with romance among friends and teammates, but there was something about Amy that he couldn't quite figure out. He and Amy spent a lot of time together in training and at school. They always had something to talk about, whether it be training, school, or about their homes in the U.S. He thought she was beautiful, strong and independent. She was different from the girls back at home, and he liked her for who she was.

One day when they were not training, Oliver and Amy took a walk together, had lunch, and even had fun in the park for a while. It was getting close to dinner when Oliver walked Amy back to her house.

"That sure was a fun day" said Oliver.

"It was, I've never had this much fun" Amy said. "You really know how to have a good time Oliver."

"Thank you. It's strange, not many people have called me fun before." said Oliver

"Then they are just too afraid to say it." said Amy, who was trying to hold back from giggling.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" said Oliver.

"See you tomorrow." said Amy.

As Oliver turned around, he felt this urging feeling in his chest. He knew what it meant, and as he tried to hold it, he just couldn't and had to do it.

"Amy?" Oliver called out just as Amy was about to go inside.

"Yes Oliver?" asked Amy

"Would you like to go and hang out with me tomorrow night? Just the two of us?" Oliver asked bashfully knowing he had made a mistake.

"You mean like a date?" asked Amy

"Well not really like a…. sort of like a…. I mean…." said a nervous Oliver who was having trouble getting it out, while Amy was giggling.

"Ok, yes, I mean like a date!" said Oliver who was flustered with himself.

"Yes, I would like to hang out with you tomorrow." Amy said proudly.

"Really? I mean great. I'll call you later then and see what works for the both of us?" said Oliver.

"Great! See you tomorrow Oliver!" said Amy.

"See you tomorrow Amy!" said Oliver while he watched her close the door.

He walked away and started jumping in excitement on his way home. He had a date tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or any of its franchises. They are owned by Toei (since 1975).

Oliver seems to be getting closer to becoming a Kyoryuger, and has even asked Amy on a date! But will he reveal his dreams yet, or will he let them slumber within.

Note: I looked back at the previous chapters and noticed I forgot a word or two in a sentence. I don't usually check my anything unless spelling and grammar come into play, but some words will get past me. I write these chapters really fast, and I get excited to posting them because I want to give everyone the next chapter of the story. I will try to look back before I post next time to make sure there are no mistakes. Ex of my not checking is in Ch 6 when Torin says Oliver is from the warrior's bloodline. The term "looked different from everyone else" was more of a genetic note. The warrior had a different appearance than the members of the tribe, and that Oliver was a foreigner, which also takes genetics into account. Oliver not remembering him being the cloaked figure from earlier will also be addressed in a later chapter. I apologize for the long rant, I just wanted to make a clearer picture in case some people were getting confused. Hope you keep enjoying the story, keep up with the reviews, and here we go!

Chapter 8: The Date

It was getting close to 5:30 after Oliver had just gotten out of the shower, preparing for his date with Amy. He walked to the window while eating a Blow-Pop. He hadn't had one in a long time. He looked out to check how the weather was. He planned to take Amy for a night on the town, just doing things at random. Honestly he didn't really know what to do with Amy. He didn't really have experience when it came to dating. He never had a girlfriend, and most of the time, the girls he was interested in didn't seem to bat an eye his way. Back then, it made him a little jealous that most of the times he tried to start to get a girl's interest, but then some other guy would swoop in and take her away. It took him awhile to realize that a relationship was not that important at that time.

After checking the time, Oliver freshened up and got dressed. He decided to go with a green shirt, black jeans and sneakers, and his favorite Guess sports jacket which he had since he was 14. He decided to not gel his hair, because he knew he would be fidgeting with it all night. He then left the apartment to head towards Amy's house. While walking there, he thought more about the date tonight. He knew that Amy was probably being nice by going out with him, but he didn't know that. But what if it was serious, and it interfered with her duties as a Kyoryuger? He then shook his head and decided to forget about that and have a nice time with Amy.

At the same time that Oliver was getting out of the shower, Amy herself, was getting out as well. She stepped out of the steaming bathroom wrapped in a white bathrobe and he hair wet. She went over to her bed and laid down, making herself feel snug in her bed. She was a bit excited to go out with Oliver tonight, and she honestly didn't know what they were going to do. When he had called her, he had not said what they were going to do tonight, but he only said "You're going to love it, trust me!"

She got up after a few minutes and went to the mirror to dry her hair. While she sat at the mirror, she thought about Oliver, and whether or not it was the right thing to go out with him tonight? Oliver was a kind and caring person, but this conflicted with her thoughts about Daigo. She had a bit of a crush on Daigo, although he never reciprocated his feelings for her. Maybe Oliver could change her opinion.

Checking the time, being close to six, Amy walked to her closet to pick out something to wear. She didn't know where they were going, so she had trouble deciding whether or not to dress casual, or dressy? After thinking about it, she decided to go with a casual blue dress, a pair of short brown boots, and a light sweater to go with it. At the last minute, she decided to add a sash around her neck and a belt for the dress. She didn't really need it, but she didn't know what Oliver was going to wear. She sat back down on her bed and waited for the doorbell to ring.

A few minutes later, she could hear Mr. Gentle's voice lecturing with the words "You had better not try to" and "Make sure her". By those words, she could tell that Oliver had arrived. She walked down the stairs to see Oliver waiting for her. She thought he looked very dashing. Oliver was stunned at how beautiful she looked as she walked down. The two left the house and walked down the road.

"So, what did you have in mind for tonight?" asked Amy, who noticed Oliver deep in thought.

Oliver was thinking about the nightmare he had not told them about. For some reason, he felt the urge to tell Amy tonight, but that would ruin everything. He then quickly answered her question

"Actually, I'm not so sure what we are going to do. I've never really had much experience at this before. So I was thinking we could just walk around and see what we could do?"

Amy actually like that idea. It was a different approach to most forms of dates, but it still sounded fun. The two decided to go to a local café along the waterfront for some drinks and ubon. Oliver thought it was delicious since he didn't need to cook it. He was not really that good at cooking. The two sat for a while, talking and laughing about their lives and the interesting adventures they had been on. Later, the two headed over to a bakery shop, where Oliver bought Amy and himself some manju. He had never tried it before, and didn't know if it was good. He took a bite and shouted

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS DELICIOUS!"

"I'm glad you like it" said Amy, who laughed as she watched Oliver enjoy his sweets. She had started to take a liking to Oliver now more than ever. She felt safe and comfortable around him, it was as if they were meant to meet.

"Come on, let's walk along the water" said Amy, grabbing Oliver and running with him.

"You know Amy I haven't had this much fun before" Oliver said, looking at Amy. He had been looking at her a lot tonight, and he started to get the feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

"I'm glad you think that Oliver. I've actually had a lot of fun tonight as well. It's weird that this is the most fun you have had. You've always seemed like a fun person."

"Well to be honest Amy, it's actually been a long time since I've had fun like this. The last time I had this much fun was on my 15th birthday with my grandfather."

"Your grandfather?" Amy asked, intrigued by Oliver's answer.

"Yeah, he was always around for me because my parents worked a lot during the day. I remember that birthday like it was yesterday. My parents had to work that day, and we wouldn't be celebrating my birthday till the next day. I went over to his house to play games, but instead, my grandpa loaded me in the car with my aunt and we headed to my uncle's house. When he joined us, we headed to the racetrack for the day and my grandpa won some races for me. We then went out for dinner later on and then for ice cream."

"It sounds like your grandfather was really fun?"

"He was. He didn't even have to take me out that day, but he did because he didn't want me to be alone on my birthday. He did a lot to help me, and I always loved going to see him every day. Unfortunately he passed away when I was 16. It was around the time I had just started theatre. He had always wanted to see me perform, and I promised him he would, and that we would finish the war movies we had started watching together. He never did. The last time I saw him, he said "Go get 'em basco."

Amy looked at Oliver as they stopped walking and he looked out at the water. She could see a tear coming down his eye. This must have been hard for Oliver to handle, and she raised his arm and put it around her. She then took her arms and wrapped them around Oliver's waist, and she gently place her head in his chest. She did this because she didn't want Oliver to cry, she felt closer to him hearing a side of him that only she knew about.

"Please don't cry Oliver. I know this must be hard for you, but you should get upset. Your grandpa is in a place watching you forever. I can assure you of that."

Oliver began to smile as the wind blew Amy's hair into his face. It tickled him just at the touch. He liked her being at his side, so he held her closer. He enjoyed this time, never wanting to let it go.

"Thank you Amy. I appreciate you saying that, and it. But I have to be honest with you. The dream I had told you guys about, that wasn't the whole truth."

Amy looked up and asked "What do you mean?"

"That dream wasn't the one I had in the past. The one I told you about was new. The other one was haunting me recently and I didn't want to tell you guys about it."

"What do you mean? You can tell me" said Amy, who was somewhat a little surprised and a little scared of this new occurrence of news.

"The dream was about you guys. You were fighting these monsters, and the leaders of the Deboss. You guys were taking on thousands of Zorima and monsters, and they just kept coming and coming. You guys tried fighting back, but the enemies were too strong. Eventually, one by one everyone started to unchange, and then died. Both by sword slashes, blaster shots, or by exhaustion, you guys were dying in a blood bath, and I was there unable to do anything. I'd then see you weakly walking to me, and then Endolf's sword piercing your chest and blood flowing everywhere. He removed the sword and you would fall. I would then grab you and hold you in my arms, trying to get you to wake up, but you wouldn't. I'd then see Endolf laughing like crazy and ready to kill me as I screamed and then I'd wake up. I didn't want to tell you guys because I wanted to make sure that what I saw in my nightmares would never happen."

Amy was in shock. She was frightened at the thought of this dream actually happening. But by looking at Oliver and the strength he has gained over the last few weeks, she felt safe knowing that he was telling the truth.

"It's just a nightmare Oliver. Don't let that stop you, and if you say it could happen, then I know you will make sure it does not happen" Amy said. She looked over to see lights and heard music playing nearby. There were people dancing to a band.

"Come on, let's go dance" Amy said while dragging Oliver to the crowd. He took Amy in his arms and they danced together. Oliver could notice the scent of strawberries from Amy, and it was nice. The dancing he learned from theatre really paid off.

Just as they were dancing, Oliver looked into Amy's eyes. The two looked at each other and started to get closer. Before they knew it, they kissed. At that moment, the two of them didn't worry about anything, or care about the conflicts of their lives, they focused on that moment. They held the kiss for a bit before finishing up their dancing and walking home, holding hands. Soon the two were in front of Amy's door.

"That was a lot of fun Amy. Thank you" Oliver said.

"I did too Oliver, I appreciate you taking me out tonight. Let's do this again sometime?"

"That would be great, because to be honest I…."

Suddenly, sparks popped from the ground, the two were stunned, Oliver covering Amy from the blast.

"HAHAHA! Ah that was a sight to behold" said a voice, which turned out to be Endolf and a whole swarm of Zorima. "All I needed to do was watch you two and figure out how to get to the boy, and now I have it. Kyoryu Pink is coming with me."

"I won't let you take Amy!" Oliver shouted, attacking Endolf and the Zorima. The training had really paid off, because he was able to hold them off with Amy. But at that moment, Endolf overpowered him, knocking him aside like a ragdoll.

"Oliver!" Amy shouted, trying to run Oliver, only to be stopped by and punched by Endolf. He ordered the Zorima to hold up Oliver while he picked up Amy in his arms. Amy struggled all she could to get out.

"Now I'm going to make you watch as you see her in pain" said Endolf in a cold and sinister voice.

He shocked Amy with bolts of energy, causing her to faint in Endolfs arms, hanging like a doll. Endolf disappeared with the Zorima, leaving Oliver alone.

Oliver was in shock. He had lost Amy. It was his responsibility to look after her tonight and give her a fun night, and he failed. He could feel all the frustration boiling inside of him until he finally let it all out.

"AAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY, AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or any of its franchises. They're owned by Toei (since 1975).

Wow! A lot has happened since the last chapter. Amy and Oliver going on their first date, they kissed (Oh My), Oliver's past and nightmare, and Amy being kidnapped by Endolf?! What a chapter to follow up on. (Note: some have brought this to my attention regarding the time line, yes I did say that this was at the time when Torin became Kyoryu Silver, which was when Endolf was still inside Dogold. I know that this might irritate some people that I did not do the revelation of Endolf returning, but this takes place in between that time. My stories are also made for people to imagine when they want the timeline to take place, that's all I will say in the matter.) This is the chapter everyone has been waiting for!

Chapter 10: Kyoryu Navy

Oliver was still in shock after seeing Amy kidnapped in front of him. He could still see the pain in her eyes as he saw the electricity bursting through her. Her screams were still fresh in his mind. He could hear his name "Oliver, Oliver, OLIVER!"

He felt himself shaking all over and his name being called.

"Oliver, snap out of it!" a voice said when he finally came through to see Daigo shaking him, followed by everyone else in tow. Torin had sensed the attack and came to Amy's house as best they could.

"Where is Amy?" Torin asked Oliver.

"She's….. She's gone." Oliver said in a very defeated voice. "Endolf ambushed us, he tortured her and took her. I couldn't stop him, when I should have!"

They managed to get Oliver back to the Spirit Base, while Daigo and Souji retrieved Amy's Gaburevolver and Dricera Zyundechi from Mr. Gentle. Oliver felt too ashamed to enter Amy's house and look Gentle in the face explaining he had lost Amy. When the two explained to him what had happened, he was mad, but a bit understanding towards Oliver's reasoning. Amy had left her stuff home because she didn't want to worry about the Deboss attacking for one night. Oliver had asked if the others could pick up a few things from his apartment. Oliver waited for them to return, he sat looking at the floor, not even blinking.

Yayoi was there with him, she had brought over more of Tobaspino's Zyudenchi to be charged. The batteries began working because of his connection to Mikoto and the bloodline of his ancestor. Oliver knew about how Mikoto's feelings for Daigo originally powered the Zyudenchi.

Even though Yayoi was on edge after the first time she met Oliver, by means of which him kissing her when he thought she was Amy, she felt a little sorry for him by how defeated he looked. She went over to him to bring over the new revolver. She and her grandfather had created the Ancient Gaburevolver for Oliver. It was a colored black and gold in a beautiful design, yet the only problem was they couldn't figure out how to get it to work. That's something Oliver would have to figure out.

"Here Oliver" said Yayoi, who saw Oliver continuing to look at the floor. "It's your revolver, we still had some problems trying to get it to work. I know you probably don't want it right now, but it's better late than never. I'm just going to leave it here." she said while she headed back over to her computer.

"Thank you, Yayoi." Oliver said very weakly. "I appreciate what you and your grandfather went through to make this for me. You two really know how to make beautiful weaponry" he said, picking up his gun and looking at it. Eventually the two started to talk, and Yayoi even managed to lighten Oliver up a bit.

Eventually, the gang all returned from their respective places. Brining Amy's stuff and all of the stuff Oliver asked for from his place, which were his rain coat, his boots and his fedora. He took off his jacket and put the coat on. He didn't really feel like talking anymore.

A few minutes later, Nossan's Zyuden Cellphone rang and everyone gathered around when they saw it was Amy who was calling.

"Ah boy, we finally managed to find you" the voice said over the phone, Oliver knew instantly who it was, and gritted his teeth when he said its name.

"Endolf! What is it you want and what have you done with Amy?" he asked, knowing he couldn't let his emotions get the better of him.

"Kyoryu Pink is fine, for now. What we want is for you to join the Deboss and fight against the Kyoryugers." said Endolf, laughing while saying those words.

"And if I don't?" Oliver asked.

"Dogold, do it." "Yes sir." said Dogold, when he heard lightning static over the phone, followed at the same time by a girls screams.

"AMY! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" screamed Oliver, who knew what the stakes were.

"Now that you know what will happen if you refuse, you get my message. Meet us in the town square at dawn to exchange. Until then, Dogold, if she moves, torture her!"

The phone went off, Oliver slammed his fist on the table. He knew he had to do something. He looked over to the charging station and knew what he had to do. He walked over and started to load the Beast Batteries into his pocket. The others knew what he was going to do.

"Oliver, you can't just go out there and shoot them up. Think about Amy." Yayoi said, knowing Oliver must have been fuming inside. "Besides your gun does not fully work, and your still not ready yet."

"I know what I have to do. I'm not using the revolver. It's only going to be used as a last resort. I need to get her back. I was about to tell her I really cared about her, that is until she got kidnapped. I'm not going to let her die." Oliver said, he picked up his hat and put it on as he left. They knew where he would be and decided to follow him.

It was close to dawn when Oliver saw Endolf, Chaos, Dogold, Luckyuro, and Candelilla walking over to him with Amy, her mouth gaged to keep her from speaking. Oliver followed them, with his Ancient Gaburevolver ready.

"You showed up. I was beginning to think you weren't" said Dogold, looking over as Endolf had Amy. The others were watching the meeting occur, changed into their Kyoryuger forms. They had the sense that something was a little un easy.

"First give me back Amy." Oliver demanded in a serious tone. He had the gun pointed at them, waiting for them to make a move.

Endolf nodded and threw Amy to the ground. She was a mess. Her hair was disheveled, her sweater was burnt a bit, and she had black marks on her legs and dress. She was shouting something which Oliver could not understand as he walked towards her, when suddenly he felt a jolting pain surge across his back.

"I knew it, I knew we could trick him!" shouted a voice from behind. It was Aigaron, who had just slashed Oliver with his hatchet. "Did you think it would be that simple? We knew you would be crying over the foolish girl, so we made a plan to take her and then destroy you in the process." Aigaron said, laughing while he waited for Oliver to explode with emotions.

The others soon were in front of Amy and Oliver, covering them from what the knights would do next. Oliver knelt on the ground, ungagging Amy's mouth and holding her hand.

"Amy, I'm so happy you're ok."

"Oliver, please don't give up. Please, your stronger than that." Amy said, knowing that Oliver might breakdown. "You don't know how much last night meant to me. It was great to be with you, because I care about you a lot Oliver. I meant what I said by wanting to do this again."

Oliver smiled while a single tear came down his cheek. "Really? I'm glad it meant that much to you, because I care about you too Amy. I'm just sorry I couldn't do anything to protect you." Oliver said, untying the ropes that held Amy. She looked at him to see his change red and watery.

As his eyes began to change, he could hear a voice calling to him. A voice which was somewhat familiar to him. He closed his eyes to see himself back in the room with the ring of candles. He saw the cloaked figure from before. It was like looking into a mirror.

"There is a way to protect her, and I know you can do it, basco." The figure said to him. Oliver was shocked when he heard the figure say basco. He knew it was.

"Grandpa?" Oliver asked the figure, who then nodded his head yes.

"Oliver, you can protect her with the power of Tobaspino. Our family has held on to the power for generations. Waiting for the time when he would choose one of us to become a Kyoryuger. For generations, we have trained ourselves to be prepared to accept the powers, if we were to be chosen. I was supposed to start your training at 16, but I ended up getting sick and we thought you would not be ready. But I can see I was mistaken."

Oliver was shocked at the news that his family knew this and never told him. He was at least happy to see his grandfather again after 3-4 years. "Pa, how do I access these powers?"

"Sing the Dinosaurs Prayer. The song of the Priestess Mikoto. There, you will access the powers.

You have no idea how proud your grandmother and I are of you, and the accomplishments you have created. You've grown from a hyper and frail boy into a mature young man. I must go now." Oliver's grandfather said.

"Wait, I have a question. Who was the shaded figure that my friends claimed I was, and how did I learn to fight with a scythe?"

The figure smiled and said "That was me. You had always said you wanted to do good, so while you slept, I came in and became you for a while to help you do the good deeds. That and I was trying to pass on some of my knowledge into you, and the scythe, well you were in that depressed stage of life around my last few months and I thought why not give him a reapers weapon? That and I was pretty good with using one many years ago. Good luck basco" he said as he disappeared.

Oliver then began to chant the Dinosaurs Prayer in his mind, and while he was outside. The music could be heard from miles away, allowing it's melody to give Oliver the courage he needed. Just as he opened his eyes, he could see the dinosaur from before coming to him.

"It's you. Voltsaur #00 Tobaspino." Oliver said, hearing Tobaspino's roar as he woke up from his dream.

Oliver woke up and saw his Gaburevolver glow. He stood up and joined his friends, ready to become his destiny.

"What are you going to do boy?" Chaos said as Oliver stood, ready to fight.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Oliver said, holding up the Zyundechi, as the rising sun shined on to the group.

"BRAVE IN!" Oliver shouted as he pressed the battery. He could feel the roar of Tobaspino flowing through his body.

"ANCIENT CHOMPCHOMP, TOBASPINO!" said the Ancient Gaburevolver, after Oliver loaded it.

"KYORYU CHANGE!" Oliver danced in excitement. "FIRE!"

Oliver was transformed into the 11th Kyoryuger.

"Beware Deboss, here I am, ready to fight. The shaded hero, Kyoryu Navy!"

Kyoryu Navy looked like Deathryuger, only the right arm sail was moved to the shoulder, and the red sleeves became dark blue.

"HE DID IT! HE'S KYORYU NAVY!" shouted Luckyuro, even more scared of Oliver now that he had transformed.

Oliver rolled the revolver down his arm "ARMED ON!" shouted the gun, and that's when Oliver crossed his arms in an X and allowed both of his arms to become armored. His weapons, the Ark Blade and Sail Hatchet formed on his hands, combining them into one weapon so he could use his gun.

Oliver charged into battle like a fierce animal. He fought with his weapons like a noble warrior . Everyone watched as he fought the generals with ferocity and grace. Oliver targeted Endolf in an instant, dueling him one on one. Endolf started playing dirty by drawing his gun and firing, to which Oliver loaded another battery into his revolver to engage "VAMOLA!", blowing Endolf back. The knights were blown away by the sheer force of Kyoryu Navy.

"We need to retreat now! I don't want to see what else he might do?" Candelilla shouted in a very scared tone.

"Don't think this is the last time I won't kick your asses." Kyoryu Navy said.

They disappeared and Oliver powered down with everyone else.

"You did it!" Daigo said with a smile on his face.

"I was surprised by the grace of your attacks." Souji remarked, knowing his training of Oliver had paid off.

"Thanks guys. If it wasn't for your training, I wouldn't have known what I would have done."

He looked at Amy, who ran into his arms, kissing him all over. "And if it wasn't for Amy, I wouldn't have been brave enough to transform into Kyoryu Navy." He said, hugging Amy, and then looking off into the distance, seeing his grandfather wink at him, knowing he did a good job and that he still had more to learn. He then kissed Amy on the cheek and walked with her, his arm around her.

Oliver might have become Kyoryu Navy, but his training was only just beginning.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai or any of its franchises. They are owned by Toei since 1975.

I do sincerely apologize for not updating in about a month, as with life, the large amounts of snow and research I do for this, I have not had time to update at all. I want to address a few things before I start the chapter. I've read two new reviews about my story that caught my eye the wrong way (although I did expect this to come some time ago), and I love the positive reviews everyone has left me, they remind me that this is my job and I need to do this, but these 2 reviews I got the other day need to be addressed. I write these chapters as if they were a part of the show themselves as best as I can make it seem, and since this is not filmed, I need to make chapters for character development (the reason why it took till Chapter 10 for Oliver to become Kyoryu Navy). Just because I didn't use a title for Kyoryu Navy that related to his dinosaur is something I meant to do. He is the Shaded Hero because of his color, the outfit his grandfather used while they were one in the same, and because Oliver has a few things from his past hidden away from Amy and the others (which will come up again later) and that he has not full mastered the abilities of Kyoryu Navy. His weapon was not the Flute Blaster because that was Deathryuger's weapon, and like I wrote in Chapter 6 or somewhere around there (its been awhile, I apologize) the Deathryuger was a copy of Kyoryu Navy, they are completely different from each other (actually, Kyoryu Navy's weapons are based on the Samba special Carnival weapons), so they will be different from each other. The relationship between Amy and Oliver is another issue. I wouldn't really say they are in a relationship. To NoMeGuista, when I wrote this fanfic, I didn't wait till the end of the series to start writing, I went with what I had at the time. What I do in my story is what comes up, and what I do with the characters is by my choice, so any changes I make, I make by my decision (sorry to sound rude). They went on one date and even though they did kiss, it may not have meant much. They did admit they care about each other, but that could mean a lot of things, and after seeing the events of Amy and Daigo planning dessert with each other a few episodes ago, that kind says a few things in the end. I realize now that I royally screwed up the timeline for this story, even though I said when it was taking place within the show. I wrote this mostly thinking of Oliver's involvement in the show. I had somewhat glanced over the fact that Endolf returned in the Christmas episode, and not when I said he did in the story. I had figured that Torin's transformation was in late autumn, and it would have given some time to pass. I was going to acknowledge Christmas, but it's a little too late since Endolf is in my story. I don't know how their adventures in the show work by time. If it was every day of fighting happening, they probably wouldn't last a week without dying from stress, if it was a week, it would make sense. It's my first fanfic, and I didn't think this one through fully. Also here is some news I have found out, and it's that they are actually planning to make a Kyoryu Navy of their own for the 100 years after movie, and that his costume is literally the exact same design I had envisioned Oliver's form to be in when I started this story minus one aesthetic difference: (I swear I did not know they had done this till AFTER I had written and posted Chapter 10, and with what I found out as to what they are doing with Amy and Daigo, which was also AFTER posting, you all could probably imagine my reaction to this information.) But with that aside, my story will be canon to the Sentai universe, and will probably also contain Oliver in some parts of the final hours, which will probably make updates even longer to come out, but here is something to tide you over.

Chapter 11: Taming the Dino Part I

It had been almost two weeks since Oliver had become Kyoryu Navy, and somehow it felt as if it were only yesterday. He could still feel the power he had unleashed the moment he transformed.

"KYORYU CHANGE!" he could still hear in his mind, and it actually was a pleasant thought.

Oliver was sitting at the table with a stack of reference books next to him. He was trying to come up with a new book idea, and no matter how hard he thought about it, he could not get a single thought into his head. It became clear that he was suffering a bit of writer's block, with school, and now his duties as a Kyoryuger he had almost no time to think of ideas.

He got up and went to the couch to watch some Doctor Who. Actually he was waiting for Ian, Souji and the others to come to his place. Oliver suggested the other day that they hang out to have a "guys day", which was something Oliver needed, plus Amy was busy today anyway.

A few minutes later, Oliver got a call on his Zyuden Cellphone, telling him the guys were outside. He loved that phone, and was attached to it after the guys gave it to him the week before. Outside, he met up with the guys.

"Where's Daigo?" Oliver asked.

"He said he had a few things to do today." Nossan replied. Oliver was surprised that Daigo didn't come today. Heck, Daigo was the first one to agree with the idea of them hanging out.

"No big deal. Come on, let's go to the park" suggested Oliver. The park was the first thing he could think of.

While walking to the park, the guys joked around, sharing laughs with one another. It got it a little funny when a pretty woman started talk to Utchy, and he started getting bashful as usual.

"Utchy, one of these days I'm going to help you talk to women" said Oliver.

"Thank you Sir Oliver. That would be most kind" replied Utchy. Oliver could relate to how Utchy felt. At one point many years ago, he was very bashful to women, had a hard time talking to one without acting like an idiot.

While at the park, the guys sat around watching the people passing by, the water at the fountains, and everything else that was going on within the time.

"So Oliver, how have things been going between you and Amy?" Ian asked, trying to find out how he had managed to woo Amy.

"I'd rather not talk about it Ian." Oliver replied. "Why not Souji about him and Rin?" As soon as Oliver said that, Souji gave him that look.

"What was that?" replied Souji.

"I was joking around. It's because you don't seem to realize that she….OOOF." said Oliver before Nossan covered Oliver's mouth. After the looks he got from Ian and the others, he realized what territory he was about to cross.

"She is very fond of the kendo club and wants to see you at your best." Oliver finished, replacing what he was originally going to say. He didn't know why he would go that far. He thought Souji was really cool, and was one of his swordsmen teachers.

"I'm sorry Souji, I didn't mean to change the topic towards you. It's just things have been different with Amy now a days." He was right. Ever since Oliver had become Kyoryu Navy, he and Amy have been acting a little different around each other. They did go on a second date, this time to a dinner and a movie, but that was it. They trained and hung out at his apartment once in a while after school, but they never talked about where they were going with their friendship. They never really said they were an official couple in a relationship. Oliver had this feeling that she still had feelings for Daigo. But he didn't let that get to him.

After an hour or two, the guys decided to go and get food. While walking to the café, Oliver looked over at the crowd of people, and stood still after catching a glimpse of two people sitting together. The guys noticed that he had stopped walking and went to go see if he was ok. They looked over to see what he was staring at.

It was Amy, sitting at a table with Daigo. The two looked as if they were having fun together. The guys all looked at Oliver, wondering how he was going to react. Oliver was a little hurt on the inside. He didn't want to cry or get angry.

"Guys, I don't really feel hungry anymore. I think I am going to head over to the Spirit Base for a bit." Oliver then left the guys and headed to the base. Oliver kept asking himself what did he do wrong that would make Amy to not tell him that she wanted to be just friends. He didn't know what to do, or what to think. Maybe it had to do with him not having Tobaspino yet.

"Maybe I need to tame Tobaspino? That must be it?" Oliver said to himself as he ran to the Spirit Base portal. Torin was there waiting for him.

"Torin. I have a request to ask." said Oliver, knowing full well what he was going to ask.

A few minutes later everyone received a message on their phones to come to the Spirit Base for an important meeting. Daigo and Amy were at their lunch when they received the call. They immediately left, running into the others who had gone to lunch themselves without Oliver.

While at the Spirit Base, Torin looked at Oliver who was sitting on the table with a look of concern on his face. Oliver had never made such a decision or one so sudden. Torin was a bit concerned with Oliver's request to tame Tobaspino. It was one thing when Daigo had tamed Tobaspino with Mikoto's help, but to the extent Oliver had requested to take in order to prove his worth, the risk seemed high.

"They're on their way. Are you sure you want to do this Oliver?" Torin asked with concern.

"I'm sure Torin." Oliver replied, when in reality, he was not sure. Oliver began to question his decision. He had not given much thought into his decision. It kind of was out of the blue, and he had believed that he needed his Voltsaur to be more useful to the team. But what if it was something more than that, something having to do with Amy?

Immediately, everyone entered the Spirit Base. Amy going over to hug Oliver, and to which he hugged her. As she went back to the group, she had thought about the hug. It was as if Oliver was not himself at that moment, like he was hiding something.

"What is it Torin? What's with the sudden news?" asked Daigo.

"Well this news was all of a sudden to me as well, but it probably will be a benefit for us in the end. Oliver wants to begin the process for taming Tobaspino." Torin announced.

Everyone was in a mix of excitement, amazement and a little concerned. Yes they were all excited to see Oliver progress, to the point of wanting to tame his partner. Having SpinoDai-Oh out in the field next to Kyoryuzin, Plezu-Oh, Pteragordon, and Bragigas in battle. But they were concerned because Oliver had not even mentioned wanting to go that far (or so they thought). He had never fully experienced Tobaspino's influence, as they have before when they retrieved his Zyudenchi from Mikoto. None of them were sure he was ready.

"Oliver, your positive about going through with this?" asked Ian, having a feeling as to what Oliver's true motivations were to his decision seeing the result of what had happened today.

"Yeah. Don't you think you should maybe give this a little more thought?" suggested Nossan.

Oliver answered them with just saying "I'm sure." Though he said he was sure, truthfully he was not. He hadn't fully thought about his decision. All he knew was that he had made his choice, and he had to stick with it. Maybe this was a sign that he can show his true potential.

A few minutes later, Tessai appeared in the Spirit Base. He had with him his miniature arena from when he had trained them to become worthy of Bunpachy. Tessai explained that Oliver had requested that he create a test for him to complete in order to show he is worthy to tame Tobaspino.

"Wait a minute Oliver! You never mentioned this!" Souji shouted, knowing full well the extent of Tessai's tests. Oliver didn't understand that if he dies in the arena, he will remain dead forever.

"Sir Daigo what should Oliver do?" asked Utchy. Utchy had not gone through the tests, but he went to Daigo because he had gone through the tests the hardest, and maybe Daigo could persuade Oliver to rethink his decision.

"I'll let Oliver make his decision" replied Daigo. To which everyone responded with "EH!"

"It's his decision, and whatever he wants to do, he can do it. I have faith in him."

Oliver was somewhat touched by what Daigo had said. He was a little edgy with Daigo after seeing him with Amy today, but Daigo saying he has that much faith in him, it kind of swayed him over a bit.

"Thank you Daigo. That really means a lot" Oliver responded. "Ok, I'm ready to do this Torin."

"Alright, as long as you are ready" replied Torin.

While he was preparing to enter Tessai's arena, Oliver took a look at Amy. She looked at him too and smiled, yet she was worried about what he was trying to do. He could really get hurt in there. Oliver smiled back, yet it was mixed with emotions, he didn't know the full extent of Amy and Daigo when he saw them earlier, but he was also worried about himself and what he was going to be put through, and whether or not he could prove that he could tame Tobaspino.

Oliver took a deep breath and fell asleep in the chair. The others watched as his spirit lifted from his body and entered the garden.

Tessai responded "Now all that we can do is hope that he can prove himself. The rest is in his hands."


End file.
